I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime
is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirty-second episode of the series. Summary ALARIC AND JO’S BIG DAY — It’s Alaric and Jo’s wedding day and Elena and Bonnie do their best to help a stressed out Jo with the last minute preparations. After uncovering some life-changing news that Damon has been keeping from him, Stefan takes his brother on a road trip to give him some perspective on his future with Elena. Elsewhere, when Caroline returns to Mystic Falls after dealing with the fallout of her humanity-free rampage, she begins making amends with her friends and comes to a realization about her and Stefan’s prospects of being together. Finally, when Bonnie begins having vivid nightmares that Lily is coming after her, she enlists Matt’s help in taking Lily down. Tyler and Enzo also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Chris Wood as Kai Parker *Christopher Cousins as Joshua Parker Co-Staring *Lisa Stewart Seals as Reverand *Robert Yatta as Old Man *Andrea Frye as Old Woman *Bryce Zentkovich as Young Boy Trivia *Antagonists: Lily Salvatore and Kai Parker. *This episode features Alaric and Jo's wedding. *Since Stefan tells Damon that it has been four years since they met Elena, this is second episode to confirm that it's 2013 in the series timeline. Possibly May of 2013. *Damon serves as Alaric's best man and Elena serves as Jo's maid of honor, as Liv has not answered Jo's calls. *Elena became human again in the previous episode and this is her first episode only as a human since ''The Departed'' in Season 3. She completed the transition and became a vampire in ''Growing Pains'''' in Season 4. *This is the first episode since Memorial that Elena isn't seen wearing a daylight ring since Stefan gave her original ring at the end of Growing Pains. *Stefan shows Damon a version of what will happen if he becomes human with Elena by going into his mind. *Nevertheless, Damon decides to take the cure with Elena, telling her that the prospect of a happy human life with her (even a small chance of it) was better than the certainty of an eternity without her. ** Elena and Damon then have sex in the hay loft in the barn at the wedding location and almost miss the ceremony. **This is also the first time that Elena has had sex with Damon as a human as she had only had sex with him as a vampire only. *Liv appears in this episode and encounters Tyler. They fight over the events that took place from [[Prayer For the Dying|''Prayer For the Dying]] to ''The Day I Tried To Live''. *Kai returns in this episode. He crashes the wedding and stabs his sister from behind while having cloaked himself before causing the glass to shatter and all of the guests to take cover. **He had previously released Lily. **He also attacked Bonnie and Matt as they came to kill Lily in her cell. Continuity *''The Departed'' was the last episode in which Elena Gilbert was solely human. *Joshua Parker was last seen in ''Prayer For the Dying''. *Liv Parker was last seen in ''The Day I Tried To Live''. *Caroline Forbes was last seen in Because. Her voice was heard in her voicemail in I'd Leave My Happy Home For You. *Luke was mentioned by Liv in this episode. He was killed in the Merge with Kai in ''Prayer For the Dying''. *Liv mentions to Tyler about the latter breaking up with her. That occurred in ''The Day I Tried To Live''. *It is confirmed by Stefan that it has been 4 years since he first met Elena - a few months prior to the series beginning - when he saved her from the car accident that killed her parents. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "I'll Wed You in the Golden Summer Time" is a 1903 song by Alfred Bryan (lyrics) and Stanley Crawford (music).Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I'll Wed You in the Golden Summer Time" * It's a meaning for a summertime wedding. Quotes Extended Promo :Stefan (to Damon): "If you do this Damon, you're human forever." :Damon (to Elena): "I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth." :Caroline (to Elena): "Damon Salvatore? Human? I can't even picture it." :Damon (to Stefan): "You don't think I've thought this through?" :Stefan: "Let me show you." :Stefan (to Damon): "Eventually, word will spread and you and Elena will have to move away. No friends. No family. This will be your hell." :Damon: "Get out of my head!" ---- Clip #1 :Caroline (to Elena): "Okay, the boys are officially taken care of, bride and maid of honor are in hair and make up. I'm gonna head into the vendor and fix whatever they're screwing up -- Elena! The curling iron! Just--" :Elena: "Yes. I see it, Care." :Caroline: "Okay." :Elena: "I'm human now. I'm not blind. I'm not fragile either. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me." :Caroline: "Uh, I do actually, because if you walked on them, they could cut you, you get infected and probably die." :Elena: "You know what? Given my luck, that actually seems possible." :Caroline: "So. What's it like now in world of the living? :Elena: "It's different. I'm slower, I look both ways before crossing the street, but it's nice to not--" :Caroline: "Be a monster like me? Who turns off their humanity and commits murder instead of dealing with grief like a normal person?" :Elena: "I was gonna say I don't have to wear a daylight ring all the time." :Caroline: "Look, I'm so sorry, Elena. I was trying to hurt you when I said that you would never truly be happy with Damon because you weren't human, now you are, and I just hope that it's not because I made you think that you would miserable for eternity." :Elena: "Care, I've wanted to be human from the day I became a vampire. Besides, I'm the last person you need to apologize to." :Caroline: "Thanks." ---- Clip #2 :Matt (to Tyler): "Okay, we got suits." :Tyler (to Matt): "I got the rings." :Alaric (to Matt and Tyler): "And the vows." :Tyler: "So. What do we do now?" :Tyler (to Alaric): "To Alaric Saltzman, who after today will have sex with only one woman for the rest of his life." :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']] (to [[Alaric Saltzman|'Alaric']]): "Seriously, just one. You can't even look after this." :Tyler: "Not that chicks aren't throwing themselves at an occult studies professor, but...." :Matt: "Yeah, actually you should probably lock this down but you can't." :Alaric: "Yeah, you ever remember how it great it was when you two were fighting?" :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: "Sorry. Full moon tonight. Feeling extra dickish." :Alaric (to Matt): "And what's your excuse?" :Alaric (to [[Tyler and Matt|'Matt and Tyler']]): "What? What is it?" :Matt: "Wedding day chores." :[[Tyler and Matt|'Tyler and Matt']]: "Courtesy of Caroline!" :[[Alaric Saltzman|'Alaric']]: "Karma. Sweet sweet karma." :[[Tyler and Matt|'Tyler and Matt']]: "Heh." ---- Inside Clip :Matt (to Tyler): "Okay, we got suits." :Tyler (to Matt): "I got the rings." :Alaric (to Matt and Tyler): "And the vows." :[[Josette Parker-Saltzman|'Jo']]: "Crap!" :Damon (to Stefan): "So anytime you wanna clue me in as to where the hell we're going." :Stefan: "Oh, come on. It's your last few days as a vampire. Can't blame me for wanting to spend some quality time with my brother." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']] (to Damon): "Welcome to your suburban nightmare." :Caroline (to Elena): "Damon Salvatore? Human? I... I can't even picture it." :Elena: "Yeah. Something tells me, neither can he." :Damon (to Stefan): "You don't think I've thought this through?" :Stefan (to Elena): "You know how you and I were both worried that he didn't think this through?" :Elena: "Hah! It's Damon, he didn't." :Stefan (to Damon): "This will be your life, Damon. This will be your hell!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime Trailer The Vampire Diaries - I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime Clip The Vampire Diaries 6x21 Webclip 2 - I’ll Wed You in the Golden Summertime HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Ill Wed You In The Golden Summertime Pictures |-|Promotional= JoAlaric6X21.jpg VD621a 0028r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0090r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0178r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0288r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0562r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621B 0032r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621B 0268r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621B 0450r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621B 0501r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621c099r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Nina-and-candice-at-jolarics-wedding-e1427481967552.jpg Jo-and-alaric.jpg Tvd-wedding-e1427482550547.jpg References See Also Category:Season 6 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide